


Spill

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing (multiple kinks), Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think,” Zayn murmurs against Liam’s kiss-swollen mouth, sliding a leg over Liam’s thighs where he’s sat on the sofa and straddling his lap, “You should tell me some more of your fantasies, babe. Like, something you always wanted to do with me but you never told me before.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Um,” Liam says, swallowing thickly and blinking at him. “Like – now?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tell_rozlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_rozlyn/gifts).



> So a couple of days ago I woke up at like 2am and couldn't sleep, so decided to check my emails on my phone and see if anyone had commented on [That Thing We Like](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3499940) as I'd posted it shortly before going to bed. One of the comments was from tell_rozlyn who is AMAZING AND WONDERFUL and such a sweetheart and has left such lovely comments on multiple fics of mine.
> 
> Not only was this comment so very sweet, but it also contained the words _"i want liam to tell zayn aaaaall his fantasies, it just turns out so well for everyone involved"_. I then lay awake thinking about this for like TWO HOURS and when I woke up later on I quickly jotted down some of my ideas before coming back to it later in the day to write it. I've tweaked it a bit today to improve it and I'm posting it already, which is super duper fast for my slow self.
> 
> So, tell_rozlyn, this fic 100% exists because of you, and I hope you like it and it makes you smile the same way your comments make me smile, my lovely :)
> 
> (This fic is entirely stand alone, though in my head is kind of set after That Thing We Like. People should totally go and read that first, if they have the time and inclination, not because you need to but because let's face it, everyone's day should be filled with maximum pornage and it's proper dirty, like.)

“I think,” Zayn murmurs against Liam’s kiss-swollen mouth, sliding a leg over Liam’s thighs where he’s sat on the sofa and straddling his lap, “You should tell me some more of your fantasies, babe. Like, something you always wanted to do with me but you never told me before.”

“Um,” Liam says, swallowing thickly and blinking at him. “Like – now?”

Zayn shifts in his lap, pressing his hips forward slowly so Liam can feel where Zayn’s half-hard already from their lazy snogging session. Liam makes a small sound in his throat when Zayn grinds into him idly, hands moving to Zayn’s waist to anchor him there. Zayn raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Er, I think – I think you know most of them? But there’s – well not many but – probably some that maybe you don’t?” Liam says quietly. Zayn’s smile turns _predatory_ at that, leaning in to kiss him all open-mouthed and filthy, a hand cupping his face to hold him in place.

“How ‘bout you pick your favourites?” Zayn says, pulling away to nip gently at Liam’s plush lower lip. “Tell you what; if you tell me some of yours, maybe I’ll tell you one of mine?”

“Yeah. Okay, yeah,” Liam breathes; when Zayn places a hand on his cheek it’s burning hot under his touch, but he looks eager for it all the same. “Um, so sometimes when I’m wanking off, I imagine us having sex? And –”

“You want to have _sex_ with me, Liam?” Zayn interrupts in his most scandalised voice. “Bloody hell, you pervert. You’re fucking wild.”

“Fuck off, you dickhead,” Liam laughs, frowning at Zayn’s smug expression and pinching one of his nipples through his shirt to make his hips twitch. “I wasn’t finished. I’m _trying_ to be serious here.”

“Whatever. Keep going,” Zayn smirks, sliding his palms under Liam’s t-shirt to encourage him to take it off. He peels it off over his head and Zayn strokes an appreciative hand across his abs, feeling them tense under his touch.

“What was – oh, yeah,” Liam says, momentarily distracted as Zayn mouths at his neck, never quite enough to leave a mark but getting dangerously close to it. “So sometimes I think about what it would be like if I could, y’know. Tie you up? Like, tie your hands to the headboard, so you couldn’t move.”

“Mm,” Zayn hums under his breath in approval, pulling back to look Liam in the eye. “You’d be able to do anything you liked to me and I’d have to just take it, yeah? What would you do to me?”

“Anything you wanted,” Liam breathes as Zayn places his palm over the hot, hard line of Liam’s cock in his jeans.

“Anything _I_ wanted? Kinda defeats the object, Li. Should be anything you want to do to _me_ , babe,” Zayn tells him, squeezing lightly to make Liam’s breath hitch.

“Sometimes I think about that time you wore those lace knickers and I want to do it again,” Liam says quickly, stumbling over the words, and Zayn grins.

“Yeah?” In all fairness, that had been ridiculously hot. It had been on Zayn’s to-do list as well, to be honest. “You want me tied up _and_ wearing pretty underwear for you? That’s two things, Li. Pretty fucking greedy, don’t you think?” Liam’s lower lip is all spit-slick and inviting, so Zayn slips his thumb inside his mouth; Liam sucks lightly, looking up at him, and it’s an electric jolt that’s hardwired straight to Zayn’s cock. “Good job I like it when you’re greedy for it. Gets me so hard, babe.”

As enjoyable as it is watching Liam with something in his mouth, Zayn does want to hear him speak, and he drags his thumb out slowly, Liam nipping lightly with his teeth at the tip.

Liam licks his lips, running his hands down Zayn’s thighs. “We wouldn’t have to do those two things together. I think – like, normally when I imagine tying you up, I think I’d prefer you naked.”

“Right, yeah, naked and tied up, got it,” Zayn sighs impatiently, unbuttoning his own shirt slowly and rolling the sleeves up. He’s not going to take it off though. There’s a plan here. “Come on, Li, I know you’re a kinky bastard really. Tell me summat really, _really_ dirty you want to do with me. _To_ me.”

“Well, there is one thing,” Liam says, not quite looking Zayn in the eye. “But it’s – like it’s just something I think about, I dunno why, you wouldn’t have to or anything.”

Zayn’s really fucking intrigued now; the waiting for it getting him all fired up, heat prickling down his spine. “If I want to do it, then we’ll do it sometime. If I don’t, I’ll talk you through it while I wank you off,” he says with a shrug. “Either way, babes.”

Liam takes a steadying breath. “So, if you were tied up, I’d probably want to come on you. And we both like that?”

“Mm, yeah, love it,” Zayn breathes, kissing his way up Liam’s neck so he can murmur into his ear. “Love it when you nut on me. On my back, or my stomach. My arse. My _face_.” He scrapes his teeth lightly over the lobe of Liam’s ear, exhaling hotly, and Liam full-on shivers under him before tilting his head to capture Zayn’s mouth in a bruising, desperate kiss, and they’re both breathing that little bit harder when they finally pull apart.

“Well, there’s something else. I’d like to try this thing where I give you a blow job, and then after…” he trails off, chewing the corner of his lip.

“C’mon,” Zayn says. “Remember I’m going to tell you one of mine after, unless – you don’t want to know?” When Zayn splays his fingers on the side of Liam’s neck he can feel how fast his heart is rabbiting, pulse thrumming against his fingertips.

“No! I do,” Liam says, cheeks an endearing shade of pink. “It’s just – this thing that I think about, sometimes, while I’m sucking you off. Where I suck you off, and then after, I don’t swallow it.” He places gentle warm hands on Zayn’s jaw, looking at his mouth intently. “I imagine that I touch your face and you open up for me so I can lean down close and – I spit your come into your mouth and you swallow it, instead.”

It’s barely more than a whisper by the end, but Zayn’s actually pretty fucking proud of him for saying it at all. His stomach swoops hotly at the mental image, and he raises his eyebrows with a slow smile. “Proper into the whole come play thing, aren’t you Payno? Fucking nasty, babe, I love it.”

“Sorry,” Liam says, smiling sheepishly and playing with the sleeves of Zayn’s shirt.

“Oi, don’t apologise, you prick. I told you, you can tell me anything. I’m totally into it, though. You should buy something pretty to tie me up with.” He leans down to place a kiss on Liam’s chest and scratch blunt fingernails over his pecs, Liam hissing out a quiet breath through his teeth when Zayn deliberately brushes over a nipple with a stubbled cheek. Zayn looks up at him innocently. “Something I can pull against to make it hurt.”

Liam exhales shakily and takes hold of Zayn’s hands with his own as Zayn sits up again, stroking his fingertips casually over his delicate wrists and trailing them over Zayn’s palms in a way that probably shouldn’t be as arousing as it is. “Yeah? I was thinking black silk or something. It’d look so beautiful.”

“Go for it, babes, buy me something nice,” Zayn tells him, and Liam smiles before pulling him down into a kiss, groaning into his mouth when Zayn rolls their hips together slowly. Liam feels _really_ fucking hard against him now, even through two layers of denim. “You should get your cock out now, by the way,” Zayn tags on airily as an afterthought.

“ _Oh,_ ” Liam breathes, jittery fingers unbuttoning his jeans and drawing the zip down. He pushes them down just a little bit so he can draw his cock out, big and hard and curving up against his abs, stroking slowly up and down with a loose grip. Zayn palms over the bulge of his own erection, applying a nice solid pressure and much-needed friction before turning his attention back to Liam.

“Nice,” Zayn tells him, stroking a finger up the underside of Liam’s cock.

“What was yours, then?” Liam says, sliding his hands into Zayn’s shirt to rest on his waist. “You did promise.”

“Hm,” Zayn says, amused. “Suppose I did. So I’ve been thinking,” he says, dragging his fingertips teasingly up Liam’s thighs. “I’d like to try putting a cock ring on you.” He wraps his thumb and forefinger around the base of Liam’s cock firmly in demonstration and leaves them there, Liam’s breath stuttering out in response.

“Fuck,” Liam groans, tipping his head back and closing his eyes for a few seconds. Zayn uses his other hand to stroke up the length of Liam’s prick, feeling it pulsing hotly in his grip. “What would – _fuck_ – what would it do?”

“Not that your stamina needs any work or anything, babes. But it’d keep you hard for such a long time, let you keep fucking me and fucking me ‘til I couldn’t take any more. Can you imagine?” Liam nods, swallowing. Zayn uses the tip of his little finger to play with the slit of his cock, teasing beads of precome out and using it to get the head nice and wet with a swipe of his thumb as Liam makes a soft, desperate sound. “You’d be so stiff, leaking everywhere, absolutely gagging for it. Begging me to let you come.”

Liam whimpers quietly as his cock flexes and jerks in Zayn’s hand, and Zayn squeezes the ring of his finger and thumb tighter, Liam’s cock impossibly hard and full. “ _Zayn_ ,” he cries out, shuddering, fingers digging into Zayn’s waist. Zayn releases him, pumping him with his fist a couple of times as Liam groans into it.

“God, yeah, we can do that,” Liam breathes as Zayn continues to wank him off slowly.

“A nice metal one, I think,” Zayn says, looking at Liam’s cock and considering it. Liam nods in agreement, but Zayn’s pretty sure he’d agree to just about anything right now. Zayn gets up on his knees, tilting Liam’s face up to look at him, and kisses him slowly, sucking on his tongue; reaching behind the sofa cushion, he grabs the tube of lube he’d stashed there earlier, pressing it into Liam’s palm.

“Wait, what? Where did – ?” Liam frowns, looking from the lube to Zayn and back again, looking utterly baffled by its sudden appearance.

“Slick yourself up, Li. Keep your jeans on,” Zayn tells him, clambering off to strip off the majority of his own clothes. The oversized shirt is staying on, though, unbuttoned and loose around his shoulders, because half-clothed sex is fun sex and it’s been a while.

He climbs back onto the sofa on his knees, hovering over Liam’s thighs and temporarily distracted by Liam’s hand moving slickly up and down his own lubricated cock. Grabbing the lube himself, Zayn gets a couple of fingers nice and wet. He preps himself minimally; can’t really be bothered when he’s doing it himself, and doesn’t mind the stretch.

Kneeling up, he wraps his hand around Liam’s cock, thumbing it into position underneath him. “Try not to cream yourself the second you get inside me,” he tells Liam haughtily. “If I’m going to be cleaning the sofa because we’ve been shagging on it then you’d better make it worth my while.” Liam just looks up at him, wide-eyed, fingers bunched in the back of Zayn’s shirt at the base of his spine and looking like he’s just _dying_ to get inside him. He’s so fucking gorgeous when he’s desperate for it.

Zayn sinks down torturously slowly, willing his body to relax to let Liam further inside. “Fuck. So fucking good, Li.” In this position, with Liam sat up, Zayn’s cock drags against Liam’s taut abs, leaving wet smears there. It feels fucking amazing, and he’s not even all the way in. “You love it when I hold you down like this, ride you and use your cock to get myself off. God, look at you, so fuckin’ worked up over me – ”

“Shut _up_ ,” Liam laughs shakily, cutting him off. “Would you shut up, Zayn, just for a minute, before I actually do lose it?”

Zayn narrows his eyes and shuts his mouth. Maybe pouts a little bit. _Rude_. He works his hips in tiny increments, and Liam pushes up slightly, both of them groaning in unison as Zayn slips down the rest of the way and Liam bottoms out. It takes a few moments to adjust, breathing together and kissing lazily as Zayn gets used to the fullness.

“Maybe you should talk to me, then, babe,” Zayn says, low and rough, starting to ride him slowly; working himself down onto Liam’s cock as Liam tries to keep beautifully still and take it however Zayn chooses to give it to him. His hips keep pushing up restlessly, though, like he just can’t help himself, hands on Zayn’s waist to help pull him down each time he sinks down onto Liam’s cock. Zayn settles for a moment on Liam’s thighs, Liam inside him as deep as he can get. “So you’ve tied me up, and I’m naked for you. What else are you gonna do with me?” Circling his hips in a slow grind, he takes Liam’s hands from his waist and pins them to the sofa, making the pace entirely Zayn’s.

Liam lets out a shuddering breath. “Well,” he begins, and Zayn leans in close; lets Liam do the talking for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic in a row where I'm writing from the POV of powerbottom!Zayn. This may be developing into an obsession. Where do I end and where does powerbottom!Zayn begin? Nobody knows.


End file.
